


Two Conversations

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do if you got reassigned?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lovers are Losing

            “What would you do if you got reassigned?” Hal asks with feigned idleness one night, head resting on Shaq’s chest.  It’s not the best pillow talk, but it is something that’s been eating at him for a while.

            “I go where I am assigned,” Shaq says without pause.  His hands are resting on Hal’s semi-sore ass, massaging it a little. 

            Hal had figured.  They’re kind of together, sure, but he knows that Shaq is Volm through and through.  It’s still crushing.  He had been hoping for a little hesitation or a little something, though.  Like, the word ‘unfortunately’ or ‘I am sorry.’  But Shaq doesn’t use unnecessary words. 

            “Just like that?” Hal asks. 

            “You could come.”  Shaq isn’t looking at him when Hal tilts his head up to see if he’s suddenly developed a sense of humor. 

            “I couldn’t leave my family,” Hal says, voice tinged with disbelief.  Doesn’t Shaq know anything about him?

            “I could not leave my people,” Shaq says with heavy finality.

            Yeah, okay, Hal gets it. 

            Hal pulls the covers up a little and wiggles a little closer to Shaq while he still has a chance.  He’s gonna miss this.  For something that was just supposed to be some fun sex with a hot alien with a vaguely unpleasant personality, it’s sure turned into something else.

            “It is unlikely that I will be transferred for quite some time,” Shaq says softly, running his hands up his spine.

            _I love you, too_ Hal thinks to himself with a melancholy smile.


	2. Homecoming

            “What would you do if you got reassigned?” Tom asks.  It’s right after a quiet dinner, dishes put away and just the two of them left sitting next to each other at the table.  They’ve been getting closer over the past few months, and it’s been wonderful.  But Cochise has also been spending a lot more time with his kids too- which Tom appreciates, but he doesn’t want to set them up for more hurt.

            Cochise’s face flushes blue as he sets his hand on Tom’s.  “I am not leaving Earth, no matter what my future orders are.”

            “Isn’t that breaking some kind of Volm law?”  Tom asks.  Militaries don’t usually take well to refusals. 

            “Yes,” Cochise says.  “They would most likely exile me.”

            Tom rests his other hand on top of Cochise’s.  “You don’t have to do that.  I wouldn’t want you to resent me.  Us.”

            “You are my family, Tom Mason,” Cochise explains.  “I have thought hard about this.”

            Tom takes Cochise’s hand in both of his, holding it tight.  “Will you be okay?”

            Cochise looks down and sighs.  “There will be difficulties.  I will miss my fathers and my friends.  I will miss meeting new species.”

            “And you’re okay with losing all of that?  For us?” Tom asks. 

            “To walk away you and your family would be the more painful loss,” Cochise says.  “I will be walking away from my duties as a Volm, but I have new and more important duties now.”

            Tom presses his lips to Cochise’s knuckles, filled with an intense gratitude for him.  He had thought about Cochise leaving, and it had been a terrible thought.  “We’re so lucky to have you.  I’m really glad you’re staying.”

            “I love you, Tom Mason.  And your family as well,” Cochise says. 

            “I love you, too,” Tom says, smiling brightly at him.


End file.
